I like sh
by EdwardMC
Summary: So, this was a convo between my and my friends/ girlfriend. This is a HUMAN story. ONE-SHOT.


**AN-This is an all human story, based on a real conversations though some words have been changed obviously. This is kinda my fist FF, and I personally think I did pretty good! This isn't beta'd. Hey does anyone wanna be my beta? I need one and I don't really trust Delilah or our friends.  
**

**Enjoy my peoples! :D**

"How many times are you going to say that?" Bella complained, from where she was sitting on the counter of our apartment.

"I'm a teenager! I say stupid stuff, I'm supposed to!" I said, pouting, with my arms crossed.

"But you keep repeating it! It's annoying me, sweetie." Bella said, calmly leaning on the cupboards behind her.

"But it's funny. I like sh-" I started saying it again before I was interrupted by the front door opening and closing with some voices drifting down the hall towards us.

"Bella, Edward!" Alice screamed coming to hug me then running to Bella.

"Hey, guys, so what are you doing?" Rosalie asked, hugging me then Bella before sitting on the counter opposite Bella eating an apple.

"He keeps saying this ridiculous thing. He just keeps repeating it; I like sh-" Bella said, but was interrupted by Alice just as Emmett opened his mouth to say something.

"Ugh! I know Jasper and Emmett keep saying it, too! It was super annoying!"

"But also really true." Jasper said, raising a finger.

Rosalie snorted. "Pervert."

"You guys wouldn't understand. It's a guy thing." I said, calmly.

"In other words, there is no rational thought pattern connected with it, and you have no chance at all of making it logical." Bella said, to the girls, quietly.

"Well, at least you girls know we're not gay. That has to count for something right?" Emmett pitched in, ignoring Bella's comment, putting his hands on his hips in a very non-manly fashion.

Jasper voiced my thoughts, "Emmett, um, don't do that. Please." He said, looking pointedly at Emmett's hands in his unmanly gesture.

"Oh," Emmett said, dropping his hands, quickly. "Anyway, it's not that bad, seriously. It was in a commercial!"

"Yea, it's not like we came up with it." I said.

"But you say it. Over and over and over and over…and so on." Bella said, raising her eyebrow, looking at me, accusingly.

"Oh, and um, how do we know, you're not gay?" Alice said. "Emmett also gave us a little hint there."

"Hey, hey, hey. I am not gay!" Emmett boomed, indignant. "I'll admit, I can be a little weird, but at least I'm not a prude like Eddie here."

"Oh, hell no. I'm not a prude and how many times have I told you to not call me Eddie?" I said, pissed.

"Probably like hundreds of times. Maybe more." Rosalie answered, finishing her apple and throwing it in the trash can.

Jasper took a deep breath, signaling that we were going to start soon. Emmett and I both cleared out throats and breathed evenly.

"Oh, no they're about to start." Bella moaned.

"Let the torture begin…" Alice muttered.

Jasper put his hands on his head, lacing his fingers, taking another deep breath before saying loudly, up to the ceiling. "I like short shorts."

Emmett put his hands on his knees, bending forward, one leg slightly in front of the other. "I like short shorts."

I put my hands in the back pockets of my black jeans. "I like short shorts."

Then we all looked at our girls and said, loudly and clearly. "We like shorty shorts!"

"My god, it's like they choreographed it."

"Idiots."

"Wow."

While they spoke the guys straightened and I put my hands back in my jeans. "A lot. We like 'em a lot."

**AN-SOOOO, who guess that was it, huh? Kay, so this was a conversation between us but has obviously been changed to fit the Twilight theme. The moves we actually did once, but Jasper was Brandon and Emmett was Ivan and we were actually outside next to the pool so people were looking at us; it was hilarious. Bella's line, after Edward said it was a guy thing was actually from Delilah. She made me put it, so I complied to make her happy. Tell me what you think, please? **

**Edwradd**


End file.
